


Utile Dulci

by Ms McKay types (Red_Box)



Category: Yes Minister
Genre: (or may be not so doomed idk fanon as you like), (well partly resolved sexual tension I guess), 1980s, AU, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Awkward Sexual Situations, Co-workers, Doomed Relationship, Frot, Frottage, Government, M/M, Missing Scene, OOC, Office Sex, Quickies, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Secretaries, Slice of Life, UST, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Box/pseuds/Ms%20McKay%20types
Summary: пропущенная сцена и слегка альтернативный вариант развития событий в таймлайне эпизода A Question of Loyalty. Хамфри и Джим готовятся предстать перед межпартийным парламентским комитетом на слушании по вопросу об эффективности работы министерства.Название: от лат. Полезное с приятным (сочетать).
Relationships: Humphrey Appleby/Jim Hacker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Utile Dulci

**Author's Note:**

> Нашла и доработала старый черновик. Хамфри думает, что Джим полностью под его контролем, но его ждёт (такое редкое в его биографии) столкновение с реальностью. Сможет ли он спокойно пренебречь (нет) и вернуться в любимую башенку из слоновой кости? (Наверняка, но не прямо сразу после событий фика... Джим должен будет сперва немного пригладить его взъерошенные пёрышки). 
> 
> АУ: игнорирую всё, что мешает шиппингу ОТП. Как всегда фанонно (но фаноны немного другие).
> 
> Понаставила всяких меток, но финал открытый и отношения мб и не такие обречённые — можно фанонить по-разному что там как дальше — да и разве это отношения?.. 😂 мб романтику-идеалисту Джиму просто нравится воображать всякие сопутствующие чувства даже с Хамфри, а тому вся эта эмоциональная сфера не особо близка в принципе, и он не подозревал, во что ввязывается... и что это всё повышает энтропию, а не понижает. Внезапно.

Джим Хэкер задумчиво возвращался в МАД после беседы с сэром Марком, главным экономическим советником премьер-министра. За время пешей прогулки Джим твёрдо решил на завтрашнем заседании комиссии (вернее сказать, на перекрёстном допросе, который собирался устроить ему и Хамфри Эплби специальный комитет палаты общин) валить всю вину на чиновничью госслужбу — тем более что это совершенно справедливо! Причём постоянного секретаря, сэра Хамфри, в свои планы посвящать нет никакой необходимости. Некрасиво, но ничего не попишешь: выбора ПМ не оставил — только стопроцентное чистосердечное признание неэффективности министерства и обещание серьёзного независимого исследования работы МАДа под началом эксперта Малкольма Роудса. И проведение необходимых реформ, чтобы не допустить подобные промахи в будущем. Да уж, сэр Хамфри такой демарш вряд ли оценит!

Чтобы не вызывать его подозрений, Хэкер, велев Бернарду сообщить о своём возвращении, устроился на кожаном диванчике в комнате отдыха личного офиса и начал просматривать увесистую папку с документацией, специально подготовленной для предстоящего совещания злосчастного комитета, краем уха слушая вечерний выпуск телевизионных новостей. 

Через четверть часа в дверях кабинета появился сэр Хамфри с целым ворохом файлов, утыканных разноцветными закладками:

— О, я вижу, вы уже прилежно трудитесь? Прекрасно! — он одарил министра приветливейшей улыбкой. — Бернард отменил все встречи в вашем расписании, чтобы мы могли как следует разучить правильные ответы.

Хэкер порадовался, что Фрэнк Вайзел, его главный политический советник, в прошлом месяце отчалил на Таити в рядах специальной комиссии по изучению международного опыта противодействия коррупции. Останься Фрэнк здесь, точно не упустил бы случая поддеть их сейчас: «Будь хорошим мальчиком и получишь конфетку», — любил передразнивать он медовый тон Хамфри. Причём не всегда за его спиной. Мирной атмосфере на рабочих встречах это отнюдь не способствовало.

Сэр Хамфри опустился на диван рядом с министром и принялся аккуратно раскладывать документы на журнальном столике. Хэкер с тоской смотрел на растущие бюрократические горы. Его собственный комплект бумаг был живописно разбросан на диванных подлокотниках и подушках. В течение следующего часа с лишним они совещались по каждому пункту из списка проколов МАДа, которыми заинтересовалась комиссия. Уже и Бернард с другими сотрудниками секретариата распрощались с ними до нового рабочего дня, за окном должны были вот-вот зажечься фонари, а несчастный министр и его терпеливый заместитель всё ещё обсуждали медную проволоку на складах да сад на крыше правительственной недвижимости. Джим потёр затёкшую шею; ослабил галстук, а через минуту и вовсе стянул его и бросил к пиджаку на спинку кресла. С каждой новой папкой документов — да что там, с каждой новой страницей — ему становилось всё скучнее. А Хамфри, похоже, собирался по второму кругу прогнать его через всю повестку. Джим взял со столика стакан с хересом и даже успел отпить из него.

— Господин министр, уделяете ли вы мне _всё_ возможное внимание? Ведь на кону судьба и репутация нашего министерства!

Джим со вздохом закатил глаза: жёны не пилят мужей так, как это умеет делать его постоянный секретарь. По малейшему поводу. К тому же, как министр теперь знал, чиновники называют этот пилёж «дрессурой». Верх наглости! Вот бы удалось его отвлечь...

— Разумеется, Хамфри. Просто, хоть убейте, я до сих пор не могу взять в толк, что это за подзаконный акт, на который ссылается вот это уведомление здесь, — министр протянул секретарю первый попавшийся файл. Он понадеялся, это займёт сэра Хамфри на время. Если повезёт, можно будет спокойно допить херес. Всё же бюрократия для чиновников сродни религии: Хамфри вечно разливался соловьём обо всех этих подпунктах и поправках часами.

Хамфри придвинулся ближе и склонил голову над документом:

— Где именно?

Хэкер наудачу ткнул в самый обширный абзац.

— Ах, ну что же здесь непонятного, господин министр? Вы вообще меня слушали всё это время?

И он пустился в пространные объяснения, которые министр пропускал мимо ушей, смотря поверх его плеча на кусочек розовеющего неба в окне. Хамфри углублялся в терминологические дебри, а Джим лишь кивал время от времени с поддельным интересом. Наконец, найдя в стопке подтверждающий его толкования документ, сэр Хамфри просиял снисходительной улыбкой: теперь-то вам, конечно, всё ясно?

«А ведь он по-своему наивен», — понял вдруг Джим.

Хэкер пересел ближе, чтобы заглянуть в фотокопию документа в руках секретаря, и, почти ненароком, коснулся его колена своим. Тот даже не заметил, увлечённый красотой очередной официальной формулировки в отчёте. Тогда министр подвинулся ещё, совсем прижавшись бедром к его ноге, и позволил своей руке соскользнуть со спинки дивана прямо ему на плечо. Только тут сэр Хамфри понял, что его внимание пытаются привлечь.

Остановившись на полуслове, он озадаченно поднял взгляд:

— Господин министр?.. 

— Хамфри, мне очень, ну просто неимоверно, до смерти, скучно. Официально молю вас о перерыве.

Министр приобнял плечо секретаря крепче, привлекая к себе, и тот понимающе улыбнулся, моментально уступая и поддаваясь своему легкомысленному господину. В личном офисе кроме них не было ни единой души. В кабинете едва слышно шептал телевизор, с улицы доносился убаюкивающий шум проезжающих в отдалении машин. Джим повернулся, чтобы Хамфри мог расположиться с ним рядышком с б _о_ льшим комфортом, и под его локтем раздался хруст бумаг. 

Хамфри тут же вывернулся из его рук:

— Господин министр, вы же улеглись прямо на документы!

Пришлось остановиться и переложить все бумаги с подушек, подлокотников и спинки дивана на пол. Ковёр у их ног теперь белел листами, словно снегом. Только после этого Хамфри дал Джиму снова заключить себя в объятия. Возможно, он тоже решил, что уже достаточно времени уделено зубрёжке — то есть подготовке к встрече с комитетом — и что дело за положительным подкреплением дрессировки.

Стягивая с плеч министра подтяжки (тот в это время возился с пряжкой его ремня), секретарь проговорил горячим шёпотом:

— Завтра перед комиссией просто подтвердите мои слова, когда мне понадобится ваша поддержка... 

Вместо ответа Джим закрыл его губы своими.

В опустевшем офисе, на неудобно узком для двух взрослых мужчин диване, они сжимали один другого до блаженной сладкой истомы: нетерпеливые стоны чередовались с пылкими влажными поцелуями и торопливыми ласками — как если бы они были парочкой совсем потерявших голову юнцов, наконец-то нашедших, где уединиться, чтобы впервые испробовать фрот. Они тёрлись членами, одновременно запуская пальцы друг к другу в брюки, чтобы помассировать мошонку и облапать задницу. Ствол всё быстрее скользил о ствол, приятно задевая особенно чувствительное место под уздечкой; выскользнувшая из-под крайней плоти набухшая головка вжималась в живот любовника, выступающие вязкие прозрачные капли предсемени нечаянно пачкали конец галстука... Потом министр обнаружил, что лежать вот так (слушая, как успокаивается дыхание Хамфри на твоей щеке, чувствуя, как биение его сердца понемногу становится размеренней рядом с твоим), в полутьме, очень уютно. Источником света теперь, с наступлением сумерек, служило лишь мягкое свечение чёрно-белого телевизора. Кстати, о нём!.. Отогнав сонную негу, Джим приподнялся на локте и повернул голову к экрану: он вспомнил, что в вечернем выпуске новостей должен быть подробный сюжет о его вашингтонском визите.

Тут же он услышал раздражённый голос сэра Хамфри:

— О, право, господин министр!

Джим шикнул на него:

— Где пульт?

Хамфри довольно ощутимо двинул его локтем в солнечное сплетение и потребовал:

— Тогда отпустите меня.

Министр на мгновение оторвался от экрана. Этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы Вашингтон перестал занимать его мысли. Хамфри уже успел поправить одежду (по обыкновению, он был облачён в классический костюм-тройку, напоминавший Джиму старомодный чопорный стиль чиновников прошлой половины века) и застёгивал последние пуговки на жилете. В полумраке министр разобрал на лице своего надменного секретаря хорошо известное ему выражение высокомерия и досады. Джим и сам начинал чувствовать неясное раскаяние и тревогу, будто нашкодивший мальчишка. Не из-за того, чем они только что занимались — на его взгляд, всё было вполне невинно: подумаешь, чуточку пообжимались... А из-за того, какие масштабные проблемы мог при желании призвать на его голову сэр Хамфри Эплби — особенно если чиновнику вдруг разонравится их маленькое приключение. И, конечно, также существовал серьёзный конфликт интересов, учитывая завтрашнее заседание межпартийного парламентского комитета. 

Не желая больше ломать голову над моральной стороной этой запутанной ситуации, Джим Хэкер опять привлёк сэра Хамфри к себе, чтобы поцеловать краешек его снисходительной и тщеславной улыбки:

— К чёрту новости. Давайте-ка лучше соберём ваши чрезвычайно важные бумажки и отвезём их к вам домой...

***

С заседания комитета они ехали в абсолютнейшей, звенящей холодной ненавистью и презрением тишине. К счастью, по всей видимости, сэр Хамфри всё-таки не собирался давать повод для слухов и устраивать министру сцену при третьих лицах, поэтому присутствие шофёра дало тому небольшую отсрочку перед бурей. Всю недлинную дорогу до министерства сэр Хамфри то испепелял Хэкера взглядом, то отворачивался к окну, в гневе кусая губы. Но стоило закрыться двери в кабинет министра...

Рука чиновника взметнулась в воздух, мелькнул край белой манжеты. Джим успел перехватить запястье секретаря прежде, чем ладонь того коснулась его лица. Но, как оказалось, сэр Хамфри настолько кипел от ярости, что тут же влепил министру звонкую пощёчину левой. Тот на мгновение опешил: раньше он никогда не видел, чтобы сэр Хамфри забывался в такой мере. На всякий случай министр схватил чиновника за второе запястье — а ну как у того хватит запала на ещё одну пощёчину? Сэр Хамфри негодующе вскрикнул, пытаясь освободиться из хватки Хэкера, но без успеха.

— Я сразу же отпущу вас, едва вы успокоитесь. 

Щека, по которой ударил Хамфри, горела. С точки зрения госслужбы, может, и за дело... Но ведь он всего лишь следовал воле демократически избранного премьер-министра!

Сэр Хамфри, наконец, сдался:

— Хорошо, — проговорил он скорее горестно, чем сердито, — я спокоен. Покорно прошу меня извинить за вспышку. Это не повторится.

Хэкер не без опаски отпустил его предплечья.

— Что на вас нашло, а, Хамфри?

Тот недоверчиво покачал головой, сцепил кисти рук за спиной.

— Не делайте вид, что не понимаете, господин министр. Вы ведь обещали мне! Обещали не далее, чем вчера, что поддержите МАД! Вчера вечером!.. А сегодня, утром перед комиссией, признали всё! Всё, в чём они обвиняли министерство. Да ещё предложили независимое расследование под началом этого смутьяна и фанатика Роудса. Боже, бог мой, это же позор на весь Уайтхолл! По-вашему, так держат своё слово? В высшей степени оригинально, должен заметить. 

Министру удалось бесстрастно вынести ледяной взгляд сэра Хамфри. При чём здесь вчера? В особенности вечер. Нечего это сюда приплетать — это другое и к работе не относится! Когда министр и секретарь проводят столько времени вместе, сколько они, то рано или поздно могут возникнуть определённые желания... то есть, вспыхнуть чувства!.. Верно?.. Верно. К этому давно всё шло. Комитет-то тут при чём? 

Ну да, подурачились немного в офисе... И ещё чуть-чуть в машине, тиская друг друга между ног на каждом красном светофоре... И самую сладчайшую малость — в тёмной прихожей, привалившись к хлипкому пристенному столику (и уронив все папки с документами), чтобы опять с до смешного торопливой горячностью заняться старым добрым _фехтованием пенисами_... Но в глубине квартиры затрезвонил проклятый телефон, и Хамфри скороговоркой посоветовал министру хорошенько выспаться перед утренним заседанием комитета и вытолкал за дверь — едва дав заправиться и застегнуться. Джим, надеясь, что его позовут обратно, несколько минут прождал под зажёгшимся тёплым электрическим светом зашторенным окном... Увы. Дома, стоя под душем и намыливая член и яйца, фантазировал о том, что могло произойти, не зазвони тогда телефон: разрешил бы его секретарь полное проникновение?.. Или, как знать, может, он из тех снобов-эстетов, которых шокируют намёки на любые _забавы на заднем дворике_ , и которые пропускают уйму веселья, добродетельно и благообразно — как они полагают — перебиваясь с frottage (фр.) на fellatio (ещё одно заграничное слово. Никаких вам «минетов» или, боже упаси, «отсосов» — как можно, господин министр, следите за выражениями, пожалуйста). 

И действительно — кто знает? — если бы не телефон, долго и настойчиво не унимавшийся, задержись министр чуть дольше, успел бы секретарь заморочить ему голову настолько, что перед комиссией он выступил бы совсем иначе, приняв весь огонь на себя и защитив МАД ото всех нападок, невзирая на приказ ПМ?..

— Я поддержал вас ровно так же, как вы всегда поддерживали меня, не правда ли? — Джим, кипя от обиды, расправил плечи. Чистейшая правда. Возразить на это по существу сэру Хамфри, разумеется, нечего. Как говорится, ничего личного, просто политика. 

— Думаете мне никогда не было больно из-за ваших интриг? Но я прекрасно понимаю, почему вы это делали. Поймите и вы: вчера в «Десятке» Марк Спенсер прямым текстом запретил мне покрывать вас в этом расследовании, равно как и предупреждать. Я не могу идти против воли премьер-министра, мне отнюдь не улыбается вылететь из партии! Даже ради вас, Хамфри... Знаю, сэру Арнольду то, как прошло слушание парламентской комиссии, очень не понравится, и вы получите нагоняй. Мне жаль.

Высказавшись в своё оправдание, министр немного успокоился. Кроме того, прежние обиды, которые он старательно воскрешал в памяти, почему-то не делали сэра Хамфри менее соблазнительным в его глазах: говоря по совести, сейчас Хэкеру хотелось с ним секса даже сильнее.

Вздохнув, министр примирительно добавил:

— Всё же печально, если этот несчастливый эпизод чисто политических разногласий разрушит нашу с вами недавно обретённую хрупкую дружбу... Вы не представляете, что она для меня значит, и как я ею дорожу. 

Говорил министр вполне искренне, но не особо надеясь, что ему удастся быстро (или просто) смягчить сердце гордого чиновника. 

— Мне нравится, когда мы ладим... Хамфри, я всё сделаю, чтобы мы с вами больше никогда сильно не ссорились! Давайте попробуем начать заново, с чистого листа, вместе?

Джим не думал, что его слова можно понять иначе, чем благодарность за вчерашний эпизод спонтанной нежности, которая — глупо же отрицать! — доставила обоим столько чувственного наслаждения... И сделала его таким счастливым. И почему между ними так не может быть всегда?..

Но Хамфри дёрнулся от этих его слов, будто от неожиданного запрещённого приёма. Он взирал на министра с какой-то новой горечью. Безмолвно, вмиг лишившись дара речи. На его щеках «расцвели розы» — на этот раз не от приступа гнева, а от мучительного стыда. В пылу ссоры (и в силу своего характера) он понял слова министра как изощрённую насмешку. Или хуже: как угрозу. Как возможность злоупотребления и шантажа. Не вымолвив ни «да», ни «нет», он резко отвернулся и стремительно, словно в паническом бегстве, покинул кабинет. Министр чуть было не сорвался за ним следом, но удержал себя на месте: сейчас он точно сделает хуже. «Наверное, — рассудил Джим, — Хамфри нужно время... Пару сотен лет — если быть реалистом». 

В конце концов решил министр вот что: он сочинит и отправит сэру Хамфри письмо. Хамфри любит письменные обращения! Найдёт подходящие чувствительные слова, которые смягчат чиновничью душу. Прямо и честно напишет о том, что его волнует и о чём он не решился (нет: не успел) рассказать... И Хамфри просто не сможет, не захочет продолжать ссору. Главное — не забыть сделать пометку «Личное!» на конверте.

**Author's Note:**

> Цитата из канона: *В соответствии с действующими правилами личные секретари вскрывают любые письма, вплоть до совершенно секретных, кроме тех, на которых имеется надпись «Лично».*  
> Так что если на письме Джима не будет указано "Лично в руки", такое письмо вскроет главный личный секретарь сэра Хамфри, неловко получится %)  
> Почему Хамфри триггернулся в конце: мб по его мнению поощрять ручного, послушного министра за хорошее поведение — это вполне безобидная практика (так сказать, business and pleasure/совмещение приятного с полезным/Utile cum dulci), в то время как потакать желаниям министра "неприрученного"/не одомашненного и свободолюбивого — так же неразумно, как барашку играть со львом.. Так что какое-то время сэр Х. поизбегает министра (и вид личного письма от министра его напугает сперва), прежде чем поверит, что у того нет никаких ужасных злонамеренных мотивов... Впишет министра на всякий случай в долгую зарубежную командировку на несколько недель, а тот будет слать оттуда сентиментальные открытки с пейзажами Европы или Америки и надписями 💜 Wish you were here 💜  
> +  
> пара старых скетчей на похожие темы:  
> про бумажную сверхурочную работу  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/papers2-425207393  
> +  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/stay-452681778  
> и  
> про телефонные звонки  
> https://www.deviantart.com/tatianaonegina/art/otp-pwp-ru-650445964


End file.
